As a conventional slide fastener, there is known a slide fastener in which raw materials of fastener elements rows and sewing threads are colored with a pigment, the colored fastener element rows are attached to uncolored fastener tapes with the colored sewing threads, and then the fastener tapes are colored in a color different from that of the fastener element rows (e.g. Patent Document 1).